The Glorious Ones
by Eilam Wordsmith
Summary: Things have never really gone to plan for The Iron Bull. Adaar getting pregnant is just one more thing then, isn't it? Rated for not-too-descriptive sex scenes and casual swearing.
1. Chapter 1

_While I was writing this, I got a lot of help and input from my beloved boyfriend, who seems to share a soul with the Iron Bull. They both get turned on by dragon fights. Go figure. This one's for you, my love._

* * *

><p>It was when they killed their last dragon together (though they did not yet know it was their last), when they conceived their child.<p>

"This will be the tenth dragon we've killed," Adaar had said the night before. She handed him a drink, and he smiled as he recognized the burning taste. "I want this one to be just you and me, but it will be a harder fight with just the two of us. Are you up for it?"

"Is that actually a question, Kadan?" Bull had laughed, nearly spilling his drink. "Oh, I'm in."

She had brought all of the healing potions she could carry, saying that there was "no need to be completely stupid". But it was a good fight. The best fight. The Abyssal High Dragon was beautiful, her eyes lighting up just before she shot flame. Her head darted at him again and again, constantly trying to bite him in half. It reminded him of Adaar.

And when the battle was won, and the two of them stood over its corpse, panting, their bodies covered in blood and burns...

They had exchanged a look. That was all. And in the next moment she was turned over on the dragon's head, taking him inside her. He pulled her horns as he thrust, and she screamed like the dragon had, ferocious and wild and _his_. Just as he was hers.

The rest of the day passed quickly like that. There was none of their usual play, no toys or talk. Just as rough as they wanted it, which was very. When they finally stopped, just as night fell, they shared the last of the healing potions and lay together on the cooling sands.

"That was..._the best_. Ever." Iron Bull paused, then pulled the inquisitor close. "Well, for now. I'd enjoy trying to top that."

"You always enjoy being on top," Adaar replied, her voice sleepy.

He chuckled, holding her as she dozed for a few moments. This was worth being Tal-Vashoth for. Not the amazing sex-the tamassrans had always been very creative-but the time after. The time of kost, of peace, together. Where he was free to hold her and love her without it being wrong, or something to worry about and set rules around. And he could kiss her forehead without her knowing.

An hour later, Adaar woke and they looted the dragon's carcass before setting out for home. And they were both walking a little funny.

* * *

><p>"Bull?"<p>

Instantly Iron Bull's full attention swung away from the training session with Krem to Adaar. Krem picked that moment to swing his shield into Bull's face.

"Ow."

"Sorry, Chief."

"Shut up, Krem. What is it, Boss?"

The inquisitor paused and looked at the ground, and Bull knew something was very, very wrong. Adaar did not hesitate even when facing down dragons. He noted her stiff posture, the way she couldn't meet his eyes, and the way one hand kept drifting down to her belly.

No. It couldn't be. Not Adaar.

Krem glanced between his commander, who had gone completely still, and the Inquisitor, who shifted from one foot to the other and back again.

"We'll pick this up later then, Chief." He said, turning to go. "Good day, Your Worship."

But Krem was not quite out of earshot when he heard the Inquisitor say, "I'm pregnant." He picked up speed and disappeared into the tavern.

Adaar sighed. Bull still had not moved.

"I just went to the healer, and she confirmed it," she said. "I've been feeling a little off for the past few months and I thought...Bull, please say something."

He put down the shield he'd been using, then pulled Adaar close and cupped her face in his hands. She finally met his eyes, and he held her gaze. She felt like he was looking right through her, seeing her like a Ben-Hassrath would. When he did that, she thought of him as Hissrad, and she hated it.

"What do you want me to say, Kadan?" He asked.

"Don't pull that. Don't. That's not how this works."

Bull closed his eyes. When he opened them again, Hissrad was gone.

"Kadan, I don't really know what to do with this kind of crap. I don't have any frame of reference for it, for being a father. It doesn't work that way under the Qun."

Adaar sighed. "How does it work, then? You said the tamassrans...breed you. Do you know if you've ever fathered a child before?"

Now Bull was the one to look away. "Maybe. I'm not sure."

"They don't tell you?"

"Why would they? We have no involvement in raising the kid, the mother never even sees it after it's born. Even if I wanted to take care of this one, I wouldn't know how."

Now she was the one to pull his face back to hers, to meet his gaze and search for truth.

"Do you want to take care of this child? Our child? Do you want to be there?"

"I wouldn't know what to do."

"That's not what I'm asking."

"I'd just fuck him up."

"You think so?"

"Of course!" He swung around, punched a nearby practice dummy and sent it crashing to the ground in an explosion of straw. "I'd lose my temper, go full fucking Tal-Vashoth, and I'd hurt him. Or you."

He turned to look at her and she finally saw just how afraid he was. "I don't want to make things worse, Kadan. I don't want to be responsible for ruining another life."

"Bull..." She embraced him, pulled his forehead down to bump hers. "It's going to be okay. I don't really know what I'm doing, either. No parent does. But we won't be alone. If you're in this with me, you know everyone in Skyhold will help us through this. Even if we mess up, _someone_ here will get it right. It can't be harder than fighting a dragon, right?"

He chuckled and brought up his hand to caress her cheek with his thumb. "All right. I'm in."

"That's a relief." Adaar smiled, and then a look of horror fell over her face.

"Oh, crap. Varric's going to write a story about this."


	2. Chapter 2

_So, some of you may have mentioned liking the last chapter and wanting another one. The truth then: I always planned for more. I will not rest until there is a horde of Bull Babies running around Skyhold._

_Thank god my boyfriend has a sense of humor about all this._

* * *

><p>Somehow, even though Krem had not told a soul, everyone in Skyhold knew by the next morning. Secrets never stayed that way for long in the keep, not when it housed a group called the Inquisition. Still, Adaar had to wonder at just how fast and far gossip traveled within the stone walls. The evidence was there in that morning's council meeting.<p>

"Inquisitor," said Josephine, sighing as Adaar walked into the room, "please tell me that the rumors have gotten out of hand yet again."

"Which one?" The Inquisitor asked, trying to sound completely innocent as she shuffled through a pile of reports. Judging by Josephine's harried expression and Cullen and Leliana's smirks, she hadn't quite managed to sound convincing.

"The ones concerning your...love child. With the Iron Bull. Out of wedlock."

"I believe that's what the term 'love child' implies, Josie," said Leliana.

"Of course it does," said Josephine, looking more harried by the second. "Which is not something we want spreading around. That the _Herald of Andraste_ was...was...indiscrete."

"You already knew we were sleeping together," Adaar pointed out.

"Maker, don't remind me," muttered Cullen.

"That is not the point!" Said Josephine. "The point is-" Her eyes widened. "Oh sweet Andraste, you're not denying it."

Adaar shuffled her papers more loudly.

"I may faint." Josephine clutched at the table.

"The dramatics are hardly necessary," Cullen said, rolling his eyes. "It's a baby, not the Breach."

"It may have the same effect," Leliana pointed out. "Our enemies may use this as an excuse to disparage us, and who knows how this may yet affect the faithful."

"Exactly." Josephine picked up her pen and began scribbling furiously. "It helps that you are qunari, and that Iron Bull has left the Qun. But if we are to satisfy our allies, I feel you should be married immediately."

"And have you already picked out a suitable husband for me?" Adaar straightened to her full height, looming over the table. "Or will I be allowed to decide that for myself, at least?"

Josephine stilled. The Inquisitor did not often take such an imposing stance. Her pose was usually relaxed, and sometimes she even slouched a bit so as not to stick out so much. But when she wanted you to, as Varric put it, 'see the horns', you did. Quickly.

"My apologies, my lady," she said. "This should be a happy time for you, and I have ruined it."

"Nothing's ruined, Josephine," replied Adaar. "You were only doing your job."

Everyone in the room visibly relaxed.

"Look," Adaar continued, "this isn't something I was expecting, either. But now I am. Expecting, I mean."

Cullen snorted, trying to suppress a grin.

"So let's try to make the best of it. Now, Josephine. Bull and I are already committed to each other. We share a dragon's tooth; that's as close as qunari get to marriage under the Qun."

Josephine sighed, smiling like a love-struck schoolgirl.

"That is so sweet," Leliana sighed with her. "I'd wondered why you commissioned that pendant."

"Still," Josephine said, shaking herself, "perhaps we could have a more public ceremony here at Skyhold? Something to appease the masses and improve morale."

"No." Adaar frowned.

"Inquisitor-"

"I am not going to push Bull into a huge, expensive wedding just for appearance's sake. I'm fine with the commitment we've given each other. You want more than that, you'll have to talk to him."

Leliana and Josephine looked at each other, and then turned to Cullen.

"Oh no," he said. "I'm with the Inquisitor. The whole notion is ridiculous."

"You will have a serious discussion with the Iron Bull about this," said Leliana, "or we will invite your sister to Skyhold."

Cullen blanched. He'd been outmaneuvered.

* * *

><p>"So when's your little calf due?" Krem asked, ducking under Bull's swinging shield.<p>

"How am I supposed to know that?" Bull said, stepping to the side as Krem swung his practice sword. "It would've been about two, three months ago, but she could pop the kid out tomorrow as far as I know."

"Ah well," Krem grunted. "Should still be plenty of time for me to make a blanket for it. Maybe a stuffed toy."

"Iron Bull!"

Cullen's shout distracted Bull just as Krem rammed a shield at his ribs.

"Ow."

"Sorry, Chief."

"Go cool off, Krem."

"Right, Chief."

"That looked like it hurt," said Cullen as he stepped into the sparring ring.

"It. Did. What is it, the boss need something?"

"Not her, no..." Cullen rested his left hand on his sword pommel, the right on his hip. "Look, Josephine and Leliana got in a bit of a snit this morning about the whole situation."

"For fuck's sake-"

"I know. The Inquisitor told them off, but our dear ambassador is still concerned about what the nobles will think."

"Let me guess," Bull said, leaning back against the training ring's fence. "She wants to put us in fancy, uncomfortable outfits, have some Chantry sister say a few words, and serve some shitty, expensive food?"

"That about sums it up."

"Well, shit. What did the boss say?"

"She's against it, but the decision is yours."

"Hmm..." Bull stared off into space. Cullen followed his gaze and saw the Inquisitor walking along the battlements, observing the goings-on of the keep.

Bull sighed, closed his eyes. "Be honest with me, Cullen. Is having this kid going to hurt Adaar politically?"

Cullen hesitated. "It's not really my area...look, you know the trouble she has sometimes, convincing ignorant fools that she's not a dumb brute. The way they spoke of her at the Winter Palace..."

"I know."

"Right. If she were not the Inquisitor, it wouldn't matter. But she is. If the two of you went about your business, some people wouldn't care. But they wouldn't care because they don't see you or Adaar as real people. And the folk that see you as normal and civilized expect you to do normal, civilized things. Like get married."

The commander looked away, scratching the back of his head. "I apologize for being so blunt. But you did ask for honesty."

"I did. So don't worry about it." Bull glanced at Adaar again and then back to Cullen. "I don't like this, but I get it. Whatever I have to do, fine."

"That's something I've been thinking about," Cullen said, smirking. "What do you _have_ to do? All right, get married, but who says you can't do it in your own fashion? Qunari don't usually get married, so I'd say that gives you license to make it up as you go."

An evil grin began to spread across Bull's face, and he began to chuckle. "Ah ha, I like it! I don't care what Varric says about you Cullen, you're a genius."

"Well, thank you, I...what?!"


	3. Chapter 3

_Thanks for being patient at such a long wait, you guys! The good news is, I've finished the rough draft of The Glorious Ones and all I need to do is type it out. So everyone should have a VERY happy holiday. Merry Christmas, ya filthy animals!_

_Also, remember how I mentioned that my boyfriend basically IS Iron Bull? Well, we were getting...intimate the other day, and just when things were getting good, the mailman knocked at the door with a delivery. Boyfriend was so annoyed at the interruption that he stormed over to the door, still naked, and threw it open. I was reminded very forcibly of poor Commander Cullen. Ah, well. At least Josephine and Cassandra didn't show up too._

* * *

><p>"I cannot believe I had to plan this event," Josephine said, watching as Leliana carefully applied vitaar to Adaar's face with a gloved hand. "Did you have to invite your old mercenary company?"<p>

"Bull's bringing the Chargers," Adaar replied. "They'll have fun together."

"That's what I'm afraid of," Josephine muttered. "I hope we have enough barrels of the Antivan red."

There was a banging on the door, and they heard Varric's voice shout, "Five minutes, ladies!"

"Done!" Leliana sang, removing her gloves. "I wouldn't have thought it, but dragon's blood vitaar? Very fetching. It will be all the rage in Val Royeaux next season, you'll see."

"I think the poison might be too much for them," laughed Adaar.

"You underestimate the Orlesian nobility's dedication to fashion, Inquisitor. Are you ready?"

"As I'll ever be."

They stepped out of the quartermaster's office, which they had commandeered for the day. Throngs of people filled the courtyard, and they cheered when they saw the Inquisitor. Dressed in golden dragon bone armor and dragon's blood vitaar, its lines contoured to mimic a dragon's scales, she was an impressive sight. Upon her arrival, rows of soldiers began playing the drums they carried in unison.

The crowd parted, and Adaar strode past, grinning. Leliana followed behind her carrying a humongous battleaxe, also made of golden dragon bone. Josephine came last, carrying a health potion.

Cullen waited at the bottom of the great hall's steps. As Adaar approached, he extended his arm and hooked it through hers.

"Thanks for this," she said to him. "With my father gone, I wasn't sure..."

"My Lady Inquisitor," Cullen replied, "I assure you, it is my priviledge."

They went up the stairs and into the great hall, and as the drums kept time with their steps as they entered, Adaar's eyes went to Iron Bull. He was waiting where her throne usually sat, wearing his own gold armor and red vitaar. He looked magnificent. And, more importantly, he looked happy.

* * *

><p>"She looks beautiful, Chief," said Krem on his left. His best man.<p>

"No Krem," Bull replied. "She looks _hot_."

There was a disgusted snort on his right. He looked at the Divine, who seemed distinctly uncomfortable in her new robes. She would have preferred to be wearing armor herself.

"Sorry, was that offensive, Vicky?"

"Just as I was feeling a certain amount of pride and joy for you both, that comment spoiled my mood entirely," replied the former Seeker. "Remind me to thank the Inquisitor for taking you off the market."

Bull laughed, and no amount of glaring from Divine Victoria seemed to be able to stop him.

* * *

><p>"We are gathered today in the sight of the Maker and all the peoples of Thedas to join this man and this woman," Cassandra intoned. "What they have forged here, let no god, pretender or otherwise, tear asunder."<p>

She nodded to Bull, who turned to Krem. His second handed him the golden sword he had been carrying. Bull held it aloft so the crowd in the great hall could see, and then presented it to Adaar.

"I give you my soul," he said, "in the form of this blade. Its name is Kadan, and when you carry it, I will be with you."

"Then it will never leave my side," Adaar replied.

Several of the more romantic people in the audience sighed happily.

She sheathed the sword at her side, and then turned to take the greataxe from Leliana.

"I give you my soul in the form of this axe. Its name is Dragon, and when you carry it, I will be with you."

"Then it will never leave my side," Iron Bull replied. "Cause this is a damn fine axe."

Someone in the audience (Adaar thought it might have been one of her old mercs) called out, "Damn right!"

Cassandra rolled her eyes. "Then I now declare you husband and wife. Go kill the damn wyvern already."

Bull and Adaar raised their new weapons and roared, charging down the hall and back out into the courtyard. Their various mercs cheered and raced behind, Josephine and Blackwall holding tightly to the health potions they'd carried in as they followed after them.

"I can't have heard that right," the Queen of Ferelden said, turning to her husband, King Alistair. "Are they really going to kill a wyvern?"

"This lot? I honestly wouldn't be surprised," he replied.

"Oh, they most definitely are," said the woman sitting behind them. "It was my wedding present to them. They thought it was very appropriate, considering."

The queen turned to look at the woman and blinked. "Aren't you the Champion of Kirkwall?" She asked.

Hawke blinked back. "Aren't you the Hero of Ferelden?"

* * *

><p>The wyvern was slain after a short battle in the lower courtyard. There was a brief scare when it tried to get into the stable to eat the horses. Fortunately it encountered one of the dracolisks instead and came running right back out, yelping. The merc bands formed a ring around it, keeping it contained and away from the less martial guests, who were watching from the upper courtyard, cheering and making bets.<p>

When it was dead at last, the casks were rolled out and broken open, and the party started in earnest.

"Worth the effort?" Adaar asked as she handed her new husband a flagon.

"Every minute, kadan." He replied. When his wife raised a brow at him, he said, "All right, not _every_ minute, but having those weapons made? Wearing that armor? A little belly just starting to show?" He pulled her close, one hand touching the belly in question. His voice was low in her ear. "I've never wanted you more, kadan."

"If you can wait a little longer," she murmured back, "there's someone I want you to meet first."

She made a gesture to one of the qunari milling around nearby and turned back to Bull. "There wasn't time to introduce her before. She got here just before the ceremony started."

An older qunari, a female, walked up to them. There was no mistaking her resemblance to the Inquisitor. Bull's eyes widened. Why hadn't he noticed before?

"Iron Bull," the Inquisitor said, "allow me to introduce Tamar Adaar, formerly Tamassran of the Qun. My mother."

Tamar was looking at him with a puzzled expression on her face. "Have I met you before?" She asked. "Your face is...familiar to me."

Bull could hardly think, let alone speak. His head whirled with memories; he, a small child, building a pile of blocks just to knock them down. She laughed and clapped her hands, delighted with him. He would wake from a nightmare about demons and call out for her, the closest thing to a mother he'd ever known.

"Tama?" He said.

The elder Adaar's eyes widened, and she gasped.

"Imekari?"


	4. Chapter 4

_Fair warning, this chapter is kinda big. But you guys like the big ones, don'tcha? ;)_

_To my pleasant surprise, I discovered that Dorian is very easy for me to write and is such tremendous fun. Bless that Altus._

* * *

><p>The next morning found Inquisitor Adaar slumped in a seat near the fireplace. Varric sat next to her, laughing his ass off.<p>

"_That's_ what was going on last night?" He managed to choke out. "Seriously, the weirdest shit happens to you!"

"It's not funny, Varric."

Varric tried to contain himself and only managed to bring it to a low chuckle. "It's _kind of_ funny. You and Tiny having the same mother..."

"Not biologically," she snapped. Then, eyeing the slight roundness of her belly that Bull had noticed the night before, added, "Thank goodness."

"Okay, so she was...I guess you could call her his foster mother? And then she left the Qun with a dashing dreadnought gunman and had you. Only for her beloved daughter to be chosen as the Herald of Andraste, then meet and fall in love with the adopted son she'd left behind. I couldn't make that up if I tried."

"Mmmhmm." Adaar looked into the fire, frowning. "As if I needed my life to be any _more_ complicated. What am I supposed to do about this, Varric?"

"Shit, you're asking me? I don't know, Your Holiness. Do you need to do anything?"

"Maybe. You noticed that I look a lot like my mother, right?"

"Yeah?"

"So it bothers me that he might only be attracted to me because he recognized my mother, even if it was only on a subconscious level. And it bothers me that I'm bothered. If that makes any sense."

"It makes some sense," Varric replied, "but this is where I politely decline to comment and then drink a lot to scrub that mental image from my brain."

"Don't talk to me about drink," moaned Dorian, staggering in from the garden, where he'd apparently spent the night. His hair had twigs in it, his eyes had dark circles, and there were several interesting new bruises along his neck. But his expression was that of a cat who had not only eaten the canary but had also enjoyed quite a lot of cream.

"That was the most enjoyable party I've been to in years, my friend," said Dorian, flopping into a chair and kicking up his heels in another. "Though you should have warned me not to engage any of your old company in a drinking contest."

"I thought you had at least some sense, or I would have," she replied. She arched an eyebrow at him. "And just _what_ were you drinking?"

"Only alcoholic beverages, I assure you!"

"Really? Because there's some 'alcoholic beverage' in your mustache," said Varric.

Dorian wiped at his face, and Adaar snorted. "At least you two were _allowed_ to drink last night. Nothing for me for another six months."

"Bitter, Inquisitor? Hardly a common attitude for a blushing bride." Dorian eyed her blearily and then turned to Varric. "Where _is_ the groom, by the way? I didn't expect to see the two lovebirds for at _least_ a few days."

Adaar glared at Varric, daring him to say a word. The dwarf threw up his hands in surrender and backed away. "I'm not getting involved with this one. Just let me know what happens, all right? I'm going to see if there's anything left of the Antivan Red."

"There's not," Dorian called to Varric's retreating back before turning his attention to the Inquisitor.

"I sense there's drama afoot," he said, steepling his fingers. "Tell all, or I shall force it from you with wicked magical tortures."

* * *

><p>Tamar shivered against the icy wind whipping through the battlements and pulled her fur wraps closer around her shoulders.<p>

"Qunari are not meant for such frozen places," she said. "How do you and my daughter stand it?"

Iron Bull shrugged. "I've gotten used to it," he said. "Adaar never complains, but she steals all the blankets when she sleeps."

Tamar smiled, but it was a smile that held back sadness. "It is so odd to me, to hear you call her that. 'Adaar' was what I called her father."

They walked in silence for a few moments, looking at the mountains that nestled Skyhold in their arms.

"Were you disappointed, Tama?"

"In what way?"

"Any way. To see me as a Tal-Vashoth, to see it was me that took your daughter?"

She raised her brows in a way he remembered; a surprised, almost startled look when he did something unexpected, or noticed something she had not.

"That would not be very fair of me," she said. "Did you forget that I also loved, and am, Tal-Vashoth? How can I fault your choices without finding fault with my own?"

"Why _did_ you leave?" He asked, folding his arms over his chest. "A Tamassran of Par Vollen leaving the Qun? Pretty unbelievable, Tama."

She rubbed her hands together, trying to warm them. "You know, imekari, I don't believe I ever truly left. I still raise and teach children in my new home. I still give of myself to the greater whole. In a way, I still fulfill my role. But..." She laid a hand on Bull's arm. "After teaching you, and sending you on to the Ben-Hassrath, I realized that I wanted to raise a child of my body. To carry it, and watch it grow. And though I was happy with my own choices, I wanted my child to be happy with theirs. If that meant I would no longer be true Qunari, then so be it."

Tamar withdrew and looked out over the mountains again. "It seemed worth it."

"Was it?"

"Most days, yes. It was harder for Adaar. _My_ Adaar. It was a much bigger change for him. He had been of the Antaam. He would rather fight than raise children, even if he had to be a mercenary. We did not see him often. And then he did not return."

"The boss never mentioned that."

"She would not. It is an old scar. She tries not to pick at it."

"What a bastard."

Tamar eyed him carefully. "Perhaps we are not talking about my Adaar, hmmm?"

Bull chuckled. "They should have put you in the Ben-Hassrath, Tama."

"No, I do not have your skills, imekari. It is just very hard to fool someone who has raised you."

He shifted from one foot to the other, wishing he had a drink in his hand. Anything to make him feel less like a child confessing a misdeed. "I want to be there for the kid, Tama. I want to be there for _her._ But I don't know...I don't want to hurt the kid. I play kind of rough."

"You always did," laughed Tamar. "I thought you would leave me covered in bruises some days. Do you remember how you would headbutt my knees? But you had an inner calm as well. It is why we chose you for the Ben-Hassrath instead of one of the Antaam."

Bull sighed, rubbing at his temples with the fingers of one hand. "It's been a long time since I was Hissrad. And I don't think I want to be that man anymore. Adaar doesn't like him either."

"Do not be. Be the bull of iron. Not made of wildness, but of strength that is still soft enough to bend, to change."

He blinked at her, then shook his head, laughing. "I've been wondering how the boss could be so damn calm when she was raised by Tal-Vashoth. Now I get it. She's your kid, after all."

"As are you, imekari."

"The Iron Bull?"

Tamar jerked, startled by the pale young man that had appeared suddenly beside her. The way he looked at her, eyes unblinking, reminded her of an owl.

"And who are you, quiet one?" She asked.

"I am me," he replied, peering out from under a floppy hat. "I am different from before, but that might be better. I might be more. Your eyes are sad, but you couldn't have changed him. He was who he was."

"Tama, this is Cole," Bull said, patting the young man's shoulder. "He's a little weird, but he's all right."

"The child grows," said Cole, "stretching, swimming, spinning, it makes her sick. Drumbeats of blood as mother breathes."

Tamar stared.

"Like I said," continued Bull, "a little weird. What's going on, kid?"

"She wants to see you. She's hurting inside, and the sickness rises, but her feelings are...confused. I wasn't sure...Dorian said it was right to bring you."

"The boss?" Bull tensed.

"Dorian said it's not nice to ignore a pregnant lady."

"Go on," Tamar said, waving a hand at him, "I've stolen you away for long enough."

The Iron Bull did not need any further prompting, and within moments he was gone. Tamar turned to find Cole staring at her with those unblinking eyes.

"Is there anything I should know, quiet Cole?" She asked.

Cole appeared to think for a moment. Then he smiled and said, "Josephine and Blackwall woke up in the barn together. They had fun, but now they are embarrassed. And naked. Sera stole their clothes."

"Ah. That is...good to know."

* * *

><p>Inquisitor Adaar retched again, but nothing came up. That was a good thing, because her chamber pot was nearly full. But the dry heaving made the muscles around her ribs ache.<p>

"Such a waste," she croaked, then gasped and dry-heaved again. She'd really enjoyed that morning's ram meat, but it wasn't as nice when it made a return trip like this. Ah, well. At least she was in her own room, with no one around to witness her embarrassment now that she'd banished Dorian.

And then a large, familiar hand touched her back and began to move in slow, rhythmic circles.

"It's all right, kadan. Relax, let it out."

She did, and the pain eased, but tears streamed down her face against her will. Bull could be so quiet sometimes. Like now.

"What...what a badass...right?" She gasped, avoiding his gaze. "I guess I...I've really gone soft now." Her abdomen, still sore, finally eased. It seemed to be over for now. She sat back, relieved, and wiped her mouth.

"Nah," the Bull replied, "if it worked like that, I'd be a feather pillow by now. The way I see it, vomit is just the side effect of a fun evening."

"Too bad the fun evening was four months ago," Adaar replied.

"How often does this happen?" Bull asked, gesturing toward the chamber pot.

"Not as much, these days. Maybe a couple of times a week, now. Mother could suggest a tea that would help. But I was just talking to Dorian and...well. I guess I should have stayed away from the roast ram."

Bull stared at her, aghast. "You've been like this the entire time? And you didn't tell me? And I didn't notice?"

He muttered something in Qunlat under his breath. Adaar heard "vashedan" in there somewhere, but didn't catch the rest.

"Not the _entire_ time," she said. "Sometimes I feel sick for an hour, and then it goes away."

"You wouldn't be sick at all if it wasn't for me."

"Excuse me, I'm pretty sure I was there. I'm pretty sure I even asked you to 'give it to me'. More than once."

"Okay, kadan. Okay." He sat down on the floor beside her and she leaned against his chest. She felt so tired, suddenly. It was a struggle to keep her eyes open.

"There's going to be a few changes," Bull said. Adaar smiled. She loved the way his voice rumbled through his chest.

"It's my job to take care of you, kadan. You're having my kid, and I love you, so I'm moving my stuff in here."

"_Our_ kid." Adaar mumbled.

"Yeah, our kid. And, kadan, you don't look that much like your mom. You're much hotter. But you should ask her to stay anyway. She's the only one we know outside the Qun with any idea about qunari babies. It's up to you, but it seems like the smart move. I don't even know how long you're supposed to carry the kid-"

He was interrupted by a loud snore. Bull looked down and saw that Adaar had fallen asleep in his arms.

"Nevermind, boss," he murmured. "I'll remind you tomorrow."

Bull picked her up and settled her in bed, then bent down to the small swell of Adaar's belly. Unless you knew the Inquisitor intimately, had kissed and licked and slapped that area of her skin before, you would not have noticed the change at all. But for him, it was the most significant difference of his life.

"Hey kid," he said. "Don't be an ass. Let her rest for a bit." Then he pulled the blanket over the sleeping Inquisitor and left the room.

Dorian was waiting just outside the door. "I do so loathe being right all the time," he said. "All is well, I hope?"

"She's all right now," Bull replied. "So could you get off my ass? I'm taken."

"Much to my sorrow." Dorian stood aside to let the qunari pass. "Oh, and Bull? Try to leave her heart in one piece. I would regret ripping you to little pieces."

"I'm getting my stuff now," Bull said over his shoulder. "Going to stay up here with her. Good enough?"

"It's a start, I suppose."

Dorian sighed as Bull continued down the stairs. "All of this effort, and I _know_ they're not going to name it after me. A shame."


	5. Chapter 5

_Okay, I mostly wrote this chapter to make myself laugh. Just admitting that up front._

_Also, the whole "Qunari have an amazing sense of smell" thing is just my personal headcanon, so you can ignore that if you like. My qunari-soul boyfriend is the same way, and actually gets physically ill around pregnant women because the hormones smell so strong to him. Do with that what you will.  
><em>

* * *

><p>The Inquisitor had not been seen for days. Neither had the Iron Bull.<p>

"We know they're in her quarters," Josephine explained to Tamar at the war table. "When someone tries to call through the door, at least one of them will reply that they are...eh...busy. But they haven't come out for food or drink, and we thought..."

"You thought I might bring them to their senses?" Tamar asked, smiling.

Cullen snorted. "That's putting it delicately."

Leliana elbowed him. "Please, my lady. If you could do something...?"

"Hmm. And it has been several days, you said?"

"Four, my lady," replied Leliana.

"Well, it is to be expected. She is in the sixth month, after all."

Josephine gaped, and Cullen's eyebrows shot up.

"This is typical for qunari mothers?" Josephine asked.

"Is it not for humans? The rush of hormones can be very intense for our kind. It is one of the reasons why the Qun isolates those who are carrying a child. Our males can be very distracted by the changes in the mothers."

"But...four days?!" Josephine asked weakly.

"I heard a tale of one new mother who had to be locked in a room with pleasure objects for a month. Water skins and bags of food were dropped in through a window. Such a length of time is exceptional, however. My imekari should emerge soon."

"What will I tell the Fereldan ambassador?" Josephine said, flipping through several papers. "He insists on meeting with the Inquisitor herself, but she can hardly conduct business in this state!"

Lelina shook her head. "Perhaps if he were Antivan, or even Orlesian, we might get away with it. But that is not an option here."

Tamar sighed. "I might be able to do something. It will not be easy. Please fetch for me a large bucket of water and a long whip. Oh, and a fresh garlic bulb and onion from the kitchens. Could they be chopped together into a bowl? Thank you."

Cullen strode off for the stables to fetch the riding crop and bucket while Leliana made for the kitchen. As they departed, Josephine sighed.

"Sweet Andraste, I cannot wait for this ordeal to be over," she said. "How much longer will it be, Mistress Tamar?"

"Four months. But humans carry for nine months, yes? So you should have only seven months left yourself."

Josephine gasped, looked at her belly as if expecting a large bulge to suddenly appear there, and then glared at Tamar.

"That...what a ridiculous thing to say! Of all the...I am not pregnant!"

The older qunari blinked at her. "You are quite sure? I had noticed that you seem quite ill as of late. My people also have quite a good sense of smell. It has a different quality for humans, but I would recognize the scent of a pregnant woman anywhere."

"I..." Josephine went very pale as she made a few mental calculations. "I have not had my expected cycle for...two months?! Has it been that long? No, the last time was before...before the wedding."

Tamar chuckled. "You may have something to discuss with Blackwall. And I must thank the boy, Cole. He is very perceptive."

* * *

><p>A small crowd of kitchen staff and stable hands followed Tamar as she, armed with bucket, whip, and bowl, made her way up the Inquisitor's tower. The group halted at the base of the stairs, holding their collective breath as Tamar continued alone and paused at the door to the Inquisitor's quarters.<p>

"Imekari," she called, banging on the door with the handle of the whip. "This is foolish. Come out."

There was a pause. An then, a very loud, very feminine cry of pleasure followed by a roar that must have been from the Iron Bull.

"Very well," Tamar sighed. "You have asked for this." She lifted her leg and kicked down the door.

With a yell of "Katoh!", she charged into the room. There was a loud splash, followed by several words in Qunlat. Each word was then punctuated by a whipcrack. The Bull yelled, "What the _shit_ is that smell, Tama?!"

"Katoh!" Tamar shouted back. "Imekari, katoh!"

A few more cracks of the whip, and then, silence. Tamar stuck her head out of the room and said, "They are getting dressed now. Perhaps someone could prepare some food and drink?"

The crowd cheered. When the qunari emerged a few moments later, extremely sheepish, the entire event had already become legend.

* * *

><p>Iron Bull wobbled into the stable a few hours later. Blackwall looked up, closed the book he'd been reading, and waited for Bull to sit down before handing him a block of wood and a carving knife.<p>

"You don't have to make anything," Blackwall said. "Just go slow and try to keep your lines smooth."

"Mmmhmm." Bull turned the block over in his hand, which was covered in small nicks and cuts from his previous attempts. He rubbed his thumb over the grain, following the whorls of the wood until he felt like his mind was spiraling down into it.

"Are you well?"

Blackwall's voice snapped him out of his reverie. "What?"

"You've been fondling that wood for ten minutes."

"Wouldn't be the first time," the Bull replied with a grin. "The good times I've had alone with wood..."

The older man chuckled. "And here I thought you might be tired after all the excitement earlier. Did I hear right? Four days?"

"Four and a half. And let me tell you, any doubts I had about her being pregnant? Gone. Loooong gone."

"Glad to hear it. Now get carving, would you?"

Bull settled back into his chair, trying to find the still, waiting place inside himself. Small, gentle motions. Don't press too hard, don't force. Slow, easy.

He had been practicing this for the past month with Blackwall. It did not come easily for him. Even as Hissrad, either he was moving or he was not. And if he _was_ moving it was quick and hard.

It helped to think of it like the times he had been with elves. Not as sturdy as dwarves, smaller and lighter than humans, he had had to be careful any time one came to his bed. No gags, even if they wanted one. Silk scarves instead of ropes, with knots that could be yanked open in seconds. And usually, they were on top. There had been one exception to these rules, but he had not only been a professional, but a specialist.

Still, even the elves had been fully grown adults who usually knew their limits. A helpless infant would be an entirely different experience, he was sure. Maybe he could borrow a sack of flour from the kitchens, carry it around for the day.

He had been heading out with the Chargers more frequently too, trying to work off the excess energy he had now that Adaar was stuck at home. It helped, a bit. He'd explained to Adaar a few days earlier that it was easier to be still when he was worn out. That was when she'd gotten a weird look on her face and he'd noticed how _great_ she smelled and...

Anyway. It was easier, today, for him to settle into that sense of calm. As he ran he carving knife over the piece of wood, he thought of the dragon that had been the catalyst to bring him to this moment. The swooping wings and breath of fire, and that roar, oh that _roar_. It still gave him a shiver of pleasure just thinking about it.

And he found something like a dragon inside that block of wood. A suggestion of a tail, maybe a head poking through. He tried to carve away all of the crap that didn't fit until he could see the dragon that was supposed to be there. And then, there it was. Crude and unfinished, yes, but still a dragon. _His_ dragon.

"Ataashi," he murmured. The glorious ones.

Blackwall looked up. "What was that?"

"Nothing. I think I'm done for now, though. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Just make sure not to get trapped in the bedroom again," Blackwall replied. Bull laughed, passing Josephine coming in as he left.

She went straight for Blackwall, who looked uncomfortable and set his book aside.

"Please, do not say anything," said Josephine. "I have been unkind, trying to avoid you since that night. But I believe you have been avoiding me as well. It doesn't matter. I care for you, Tom. And...I am carrying your child."

The older man said nothing. Josephine felt her calm ambassador's face shattering, and she looked at the ground.

"I...if you do not want me, I can make plans. M-my p-p-parents will k-kill me, but I..."

Her stuttering came to a sudden halt as Blackwall's lips met her own, his arms encircling her and pulling her close until they seemed as one person, one body and soul. Josephine sighed and kissed him back, her hands tangling in his hair.

Blackwall pulled away for a moment. "I'd like to marry you," he said. "And then I'll make a cradle for the babe."

For once without anything to say, Josephine nodded and pulled him down for another kiss.

The Iron Bull, watching from just outside the stable, chuckled and walked off into the evening to tell Adaar.


	6. Chapter 6

_Whew, okay. Here we go, the moment you've all been waiting for._

_Just one more chapter after this._

* * *

><p>Adaar kicked him awake in the early hours of the night. Bull groaned, rolled over, and saw that she was still asleep. But only barely so. She thrashed back and forth in the nest of pillows she'd made for herself a few hours ago. With her time so close, her expanding belly had made it more difficult to sleep.<p>

"I can't get comfortable," she'd explained. "And if I do manage to get into a good spot, the little one keeps me awake. Or I have to piss again. Or it's too hot."

"Sorry kadan," he'd replied. He rubbed her belly in slow, gentle circles, and that had seemed to calm both her and the child enough for sleep.

Now Bull reached out his hand to do that again, and it did seem to calm Adaar. But he felt the child turn over completely against his hand, saw how Adaar's stomach distended with the movement. And then there was a very hard kick against where his fingers rested.

"Oh shit," he said. Adaar opened her eyes, wild with pain and panic, and grabbed his hand.

"Get my mother," she said.

He was up and out of bed, barely remembering to throw on a pair of pants before he was out the door. _Guess I probably shouldn't sleep in the nude anymore,_ he thought, feeling a pang of regret. Maybe he could get away with just a small cloth.

Tamar had been given one of the guest rooms next to Vivienne's usual spot. Bull tried to be quiet as he ran up the stairs and past Viv's stuff, but he tripped on a book and the mage was awake instantly.

She sat up in bed, her gaze sharp. "Is it time?"

"Yeah, Viv. But it might take a while. Go back to sleep."

"Certainly not," she replied, swinging her feet out of bed and pulling a velvet robe over her fancy silk nightgown. "I shall wake the others and tell the kitchen to boil some water." She gave him a small smile and patted his arm as she passed. "It's going to be a very exciting day, my dear."

Bull had a feeling she was right.

Tamar answered his knock on her door within seconds. She didn't have to say a word, and neither did he. All it took was one look between them and the older qunari held up a finger and shut the door. Within moments she came out again, fully dressed and carrying a well-worn leather bag.

They went quickly, but did not run. The keep seemed to be slowly waking up around them. A few braziers had been lit, and footsteps echoed softly across the stone floors. Just before the reached the door to the Inquisitor's tower, Josephine poked her head out of her office door, saw them, and popped back into her office. Bull heard her squeal something to Blackwall and heard the man groan in response.

Adaar was up and pacing around her room when they finally got there. She'd thrown on a long robe and kept rubbing her lower spine, breathing heavily.

Bull stayed where he was, waiting. He knew shit-all about expectant mothers, but he knew Adaar's moods when she was in pain. She was in her don't-touch-me stance. It was how she was when the pain was so bad, even if only for a moment, that she needed to focus inward to deal with it. She could be very nasty in this mood if distracted.

But Tamar walked up to her daughter and looked into her face, waiting for Adaar to look back. When she did, Tamar moved her over to the small couch and set her down. Adaar let out a sigh and leaned her head against her mother's shoulder.

"Mahaz," Tamar said, "Imekari. You feel the contracting?"

Adaar nodded.

"How much time between each?"

After a glance at the hourglass on her desk, she replied, "Five minutes or so."

"That is good. Spread your legs for me and lean back. I must check on your progress."

She did what was asked of her, and as Tamar squatted down in front of her daughter, Bull could only shake his head in disbelief. They had been briefed on what would happen by Skyhold's healers and Tamar herself. But to see Adaar change from the woman he knew into a badass mom, right before his eyes...

And she _was_ a mother already, he could see it. That inward look had not just been her focusing on the pain. She was focusing on the child. Her compass was realigning. He felt a little lonely when he realized this, and wondered if the same thing would happen to him at some point.

"Bull?"

Adaar's voice jerked him out of his reverie. She held out a hand to him, and he walked forward and took it in both of his own. Tamar stood up, wiping her hands on a cloth.

"There is no doubt," she said. "Your child will be born today."

"Finally," Adaar sighed. "Ten months is a long time."

"We still have much time to wait," Tamar replied. She pulled a smaller hourglass out of her bag and turned it over. "It has enough sand for one minute. This will help us to count between contracting. It is a good time to talk."

"About what?" Asked Adaar.

Tamar hesitated. Bull saw much in that brief silence, but what concerned him most was the fear.

"Birth can be...difficult for our people," she said. "Especially for the first time. The pain can cut to a woman's deepest instincts. And our people's urges are usually violent ones."

Bull slowly stroked his thumb over the back of Adaar's hand, willing them both to be calm.

"In some cases, we have had to tie the mother down to prevent harm to herself, her child, or her attendants. I do not want to do this. It makes birth more difficult and causes much pain. But if it becomes necessary...do I have your permission, daughter? To do this thing?"

"Of course," Adaar replied. She glanced between the Bull and her mother. "I want you both to promise me. If you need a decision between my life or the child's-"

"No." Bull said.

"Please, listen-"

"I said no, kadan. I'm keeping you both, all right? I'm not going to lose anyone else."

Adaar reached a hand up to his face. "It will be all right," she said.

"Damn right it will. For a badass like you, this is nothing."

"Okay then," she laughed. "I-"

Then her entire body tensed as another contraction began.

"Relax, imekari," said Tamar. "This is the part your body does for you. You simply must wait. Breathe."

Dawn peeked over the horizon, lighting up the room. Thus began a very busy day.

* * *

><p>In the afternoon things began to move very quickly. Maids rushed in and out with fresh buckets of hot water. Occasionally one of them would bring some food to tempt the Inquisitor, but all she could manage was water, ice-cold.<p>

The Inquisitor's inner circle, as well as Bull's Chargers, were all playing game after game of Wicked Grace in the great hall. Miraculously, even Vivienne and Leliana played, though Blackwall abstained in favor of waiting on Josephine, who was getting very large herself. The games were played for no stakes, as their main goal was only to pass the time.

Bull would check in with them every hour or so to provide an update.

"The boss is doing good. Can I have a bite of that roast? Nah, never mind, she'd smell it on me."

Later...

"There's a lot of screaming. Didn't know she could scream that loud. Guess I'll have to try harder next time."

And then...

"She's screaming at _me_ now! I didn't even do anything wrong! But I guess I did get her knocked up in the first place. Whoops." (This caused Blackwall to glance at Josephine with a panicked expression.)

And even later...

"...she threw a chair at my head."

They knew it was almost time when Iron Bull didn't come down anymore. The bets on the outcome of the birth increased.

Meanwhile, the Inquisitor had settled into a squatting position and flung unending streams of curses at no one in particular. She held on to Bull's hands as he stood behind her, trusting him to keep her upright. Bull was very sure his hands were broken, or close to it.

"Vashedan nug-humping bastard!" Adaar screamed.

"Almost there, kadan," Bull replied. He tried to ignore how she seemed to be grinding the bones in his palms together. They were just hands, he could lose them. No big deal. "You've got this, boss. You're a badass."

"Fucking fuck!" Adaar replied.

"The head is out now," Tamar said. "A small push, daughter...and there is the shoulder. Now, one last push."

Adaar screamed once more, and a moment later there was a weaker, watery echo.

"Ataash varin kata," said Tamar. She laid the babe, still sticky and wet, directly on Adaar's breast, then wrapped Adaar's robe over them both. "You have a daughter."

Bull heard all of this at a distance. He was staring at the kid. _His_ kid. His skin, his pointed chin, her mother's nose and ears. No horns yet, but he could tell by the ridges on her brow that they would start coming in soon. _Theirs. Their child._

"Oh," said Adaar, letting go of his hands to sit and hold the baby. "Oh, look at her. Isn't she beautiful?"

"She's glorious," said Bull.

"Would you like to hold her?"

"She's so tiny...I'll hurt her."

Tamar chuckled, took the child, wrapped her in a blanket, and put her in the Iron Bull's arms.

"Rest her head in the crook of your elbow," she said. "Yes, like that. You must always make sure to support her head. She is too weak to hold it up herself, yet."

Cradling his small, squishy daughter in his huge arms, Bull felt a tug on his heart. It was his inner compass realigning.

The baby whimpered, snuggling closer to the warmth of his chest. He laughed, wiped a bit of blood off of her cheek. Gently, so gently.

"We never discussed names," said Adaar. She could not seem to stop smiling. No one in the room could.

"Isn't it obvious?" Bull replied. "She's Ataashi. The Glorious One. Aaaaaataaaashiiiii," he crooned at the baby.

Ataashi yawned.


End file.
